Has oido
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: El caballero que camina por las noches de luna llena, bañando en sangre las calles de Italia.Un POV bastante Extaño, sobre Lovino y lo que le pasa una noche de luna llena.Leeanlo y critiquen ¡por favor!


Se que deberia estar actualizando Romance, Accion, Instituto...pero no estoy en mi compu XD

Asi que aqui les dejo esto que me acabo de inventar...Ni yo se que fumadas cosas me han pasado por la mente para creear esto, asi que acepto, todo tipo de criticas y/o reclamos.

Ahhh.

Declaimer; La historia me pertenece, los personajes en ella NO...

Advertencias: Lovino, con Mode Mafia y un poco ñoles, Alemanes, e Italianos bizarros.

* * *

><p>Lovino's POV:<p>

¿Has oído decir que la luna llena, despierta instintos bajos en las personas?

¿Sera eso lo que me pasa? ¿Sera que la luna llena me vuelve loco?

Todas esas tonterías rondaban mi mente mientras mi cuerpo se queda estático, al centro de lo que en un par de horas será considerado una terrible masacre.

Nápoles se remueve a causa del viento, provocándome una placentera sensación de escalofríos, en mis manos se encuentra mi fiel arma, mi bella Magnum de enmarcados dorados ahora teñidos de sangre.

Me giro y comienzo un camino bajo la hermosa luna llena, que ahora es la única que me observa. Llego hasta el auto en el que horas antes me han traído hasta aquí, y me recargo en el cofre. Dejo caer los casquillos que aún quedan en mi arma, y la guardo envolviéndola en un pañuelo blanco, dentro de mis ropas.

¿Cuánto ha pasado?, ¿cuándo empezó? , ahora ya no lo recuerdo, desde que tengo uso de razón, ha sido así. El chico de amargado semblante y mala actitud, es tan falso como lo es la efímera existencia de una flor.

Mientras enciendo un cigarrillo, y libero ese humo venenoso al ambiente, he inundo mis pulmones con más contaminantes de los que mi nación ya posee, no puedo dejar de pensar, en el que será de mí el día que él lo descubra. El día que todos abran los ojos y noten, que yo el bastardo hermano de Italia, soy el causante de todo lo que acontece, a su desgracia. Al menos respecto a la mafia, la inseguridad, la muerte.

Estoy en la cima del mundo, en la cima de los más buscados, del que todos saben pero nadie conoce. La luna llena me baña con su luz, y yo reflexiono en las miles de ocasiones en que esto se ha repetido.

Un dejavu tan familiar, una sensación tan vulgar, como el placer de ver a mis pies, lo que yo mismo causo. ¿Quién me conoce realmente? Solo la luna, testigo muda es confine de mis pecados, abrazo mis piernas aun sentado en el cofre del carro. Y pienso en las miles de veces, en que he hecho lo mismo, han cambiado los tiempos, pero yo…Sigo siendo el amante negro.

El caballero que camina por las noches de luna llena, bañando en sangre las calles de Italia.

Cuando estuve con España, mi casa estaba envuelta en guerras, los dolores que arremetían contra mi cuerpo, eran insoportables, pero guardaba silencio, sentía el peso de mi propia existencia día a día, me sentía exhausto, cansado, y el simple intento de moverme, me ha sea sentir un dolor extremo, y sin embargo…siempre le pedía al bastardo que me dejara venir a casa…me pregunto si España noto, alguna vez…Que cuando se lo pedía, la luna llena iluminaba mi ausencia.

Tal vez, la verdadera forma de Roma es esta…Si, el cuerpo mío, bañado en mi sangre y la de mis enemigo. Y de nuevo pienso en mi esencia, ¿Ellos son mis enemigos?, son parte de mí, persona cuyos nombres conozco, cuya herencia familiar me conforman, entonces… no es esto una forma de auto-flagelarme. De herirme a mí mismo, de saber que la muerte que los alcanza, es la que yo no puedo obtener. Y aun así, el remordimiento me corroe, cuando fumo, en esta infantil posición, tratando de hallar confort al sabor a oxido en mi boca, al percibir que mis sangrantes heridas, no son más que…lo que yo mismo me provoco.

Este soy yo… esto es lo que soy…

Me pongo de pie y miro con el reflejo de la luna, y mis ojos bien acostumbrados a ver en las sombras, lo que nadie busca…logro ver cada rostro, cada gesto, y en este mismo instante se cada nombre de los que hace un par de horas, minutos o que se yo…eran meros aliados y enemigos.

– Soy Lovino Vargas– digo en un mero susurro, y siento como mi alma, obtiene una enfermiza paz. Comienzo mi camino seguido solo por la luna, que vigila mis pasos como la fiel amante, que disfruta de mis locuras. Esta noche beberé, cantare, y hare lo que nunca hago delante de nadie, mañana cuando el sol me alcance y corte mis demencias, pondré esa cara, que todos aborrecen, y seré de nuevo…lo que nadie espera, ni necesita. Pienso solo en ocasiones… como seria, si yo, el yo que en estos momentos entona al ritmo de la Finuculi Funicula sus pasos, se presentara delante de todos, con su obsesión con la muerte, y sus mundanos deseos, por ver el néctar de vida a mis pies.

– Soy peor que Rusia– suelto una gran carcajada. Y sigo mi camino. Hacia un bar, de mala muerte, donde pasare un rato, para ver qué más puede pasar.

– La luna se estaba peinando en los espejos del rio…– y con ese nuevo ritmo en mi mente, comienzo a bailotear, siendo observado por mi amante astral, mi luna de infundados pecados, observadora única de la locura, que mi mente pose.

– Y el torito que es bravío, de casta valiente, abanicos de colores parecen sus patas…La la– me giro y abro mis ojos no con sorpresa si no con incredulidad, mi amante la luna se posa de pronto detrás del castaño de ojos verdes. Que me observa, anonadado, a su lado con sus orbes abiertas de forma… interrogante, se halla mi hermano y con él, el Choqueado rostro del Macho patatas, miro a mi bella luna, que parece burlarse de mí, y caigo encuentra en que no sé qué me miran. Me he desecho de mis pecados hace un rato, cuando visite el bar. Y cambie mis ropas, tras una sesión de sexo indecente, con un grupo cuyo nombre conozco, pero bien ahora no me importa. ¡Ah! pero claro, mi amante plateado me ha jugado esto por celos. Claro… esta noche debía ser nuestra, de mi locura y su brillo y yo en cambio… he ido a revolcarme con quien sabe quiénes.

– Jajajajaja, La luna sale esta noche…con su negra bata de cola, y un toro la está mirando entre la jara y la sombra– me acerco a ellos bailando, y su shock aumente, el aroma a alcohol que emite mi cuerpo, debe tranquilizarlos un poco. Pues de inmediato España me tiene sujeto por los hombros y me dice calmadamente

– Vamos a casa Lovi, estas borracho– miro la luna tras de mí, y sonrió curioso, estará tan molesta como para tumbarme el teatro la próxima vez.

– España…Quiero que me hagas el amor– digo riéndome de mis propios actos, y el abre los ojos sorprendido, el macho patatas, carraspea y trata de llevarse a mi hermano, que me mira sin reparos.

– Podemos intentarlo con Feliciano– me abrazo a mi menor, que me mira ahora sonrojado, el alemán y el español hacen lo mismo. Pero en un estado diferente.

– ¿Nii-chan cuanto has tomado?– atina a preguntar con cordura.

– 88– digo yo soltándole y mirando a la luna, si quiere sentir celos, voy a dárselos, pues esta noche de luna llena, es mi noche… pienso entonces en lo que he contestado. 88 vidas he tomado esta noche, 88 míseros entre aliados y enemigos. Pero a fin de cuentas viles humanos. Si lo vemos así no he mentido.

– Lovi, vamos a casa– insiste el Español, y toca mi costado. Duele, una bala se impactó directo ahí, y el dolor de 88 pérdidas, le siguió en la misma zona.

– No Antonio, llevaba a otro lugar, caminemos bajo la luna, que nos odie por amarnos– digo con un veneno casi palpable. España pone ojos de preocupación y eso me molesta. Siento la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, y un impulso enfermo de sacar mi arma y atravesar sus orbes.

– Lovi, estas muy tomado, mañana no te acordaras de nada ven vamos a casa, ocupas dormir– me dice como cuando era un niño y tenía que dejarme solo, a mí y a mi demencia, cuántas vidas perecieron desde entonces.

– Hazlo que quieras bastardo, me importa un bledo, igual no iré a casa… la luna me espera, quiero que sienta celos, y si no son contigo serán con cualquiera, hay una casa de putas cerca– y cuando intento dar un paso, el español y el alemán me alzan en brazos. Alemania sostiene mis piernas y España mis brazos. Y veo a la luna, lo decía enserio, ellos lo han adjuntado a mi supuesto estado.

– Mira Feli– mi hermano me mira, con ojos entendibles, como calmándome

– ¿Qué pasa Fratello?– inquiere tan lindo.

– Tu rubio amante esta entre mis piernas– y rio como ellos jamás lo habían visto, Feli abre los ojos y me mira con rabia, el alemán alterado y sonrojado suelta mis piernas y doy de lleno al piso sentado pues España aún no me suelta, aun cuando me mira, con unos ojos muy confundidos.

– Calma Italia, esta borracho– dice el alemán. Y Antonio me suelta, me pongo de pie y me sacudo las posaderas.

– Si, Feli, tu hermano está loco, ignóralo, ya mañana veras como es otro, siempre es otro, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?, ¿No?, tu hermano es un sádico, le gusta ver la sangre derramada y los gritos de clemencia, acompañados del brillo de la luna, pero shhhh, él no le dice a nadie porque es un idiota, que cree que tiene un lugar a tu lado, aun cuando es una mentira, pero shhhh, realmente no me importa el alemán, ni lo que te haga si tú lo deseas, pero soy un demente, y justo a hora pienso que la luna que me mira con tantos celos, se merece un castigo, por haber hecho que tú y estos dos me descubrieran, pero SHHHHH– Feliciano me mira con sus ojos bien abiertos y un brillo de miedo en ellos.

– Lovi, me estas asustando, vamos a casa, necesitas dormir– sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas y yo doy un paso atrás…Soy una bestia, un ser sin perdón, pero… él siempre fue mi razón, mi luna en la tierra, el que me ilumina cuando el sol me busca, para cobrarme por alguna acción cometida, mientras el astro lunar está en el cielo.

– Perdón Feli, tome mucho, el tabernero me dio una pastilla dijo que me sentiría mejor– lo abrazo y el me envuelve y cierro mis ojos presa de un dolor desconocido en mi cerebro, el dolor que me causa, estar en las noches de luna llena al lado de la capital que mi abuelo creo... para justificar el error de mi existencia.

– Nii-chan– oigo como me llama, pero ya no puedo contestarle, en ese instante, siento a España cargarme como si de una princesa se tratara. Una princesa enferma.

– Tranquilo Feli, se quedó dormido, me preocupa, lo que dijo del tabernero, tal vez le dieron éxtasis, por eso estaba así, veras como se le pasa, cuando despierte, aunque tal vez este de malas. –

Cuando despierto estoy en mi cama, el sol se filtra por las cortinas, y Feli duerme en el sofá a mi lado. Noto mi cuerpo cubierto de una venda. Y pienso en que tal vez, descubrieron el impacto de bala, que negare rotundamente. Feli estuvo llorando, lo noto por sus ojos hinchados y los caminos que las lágrimas dejaron.

– Feli– el abre los ojos y me mira, atento.

– Fratello, ¿cómo te sientes? – me pregunta, tratando de sonar calmado.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – me duele la cabeza, pero recuerdo todo, todo lo que paso, dije he hice.

– Nii-chan, te drogaron, estuve muy preocupado, y…de nuevo resentiste un atentado contra Italia, perdóname Nii-chan aun no soy tan fuerte, si yo fuera más fuerte, seria yo quien llevaría las cicatrices contigo y no solo tu…había tantos muertos, Nii-chan todo por esa maldita droga– tiembla llorando de nuevo y yo le extiendo mi mano para invitarlo a mi lado. El acepta y lo abrazo dulcemente, sintiéndole llorar.

– Yo soy tu escudo, perdóname no recuerdo nada– miento y a la vez no lo hago, pero eso es algo que él no debe saber.

– Está bien Nii-chan, solo quiero que me prometas, que vamos a aceptar el tratado de ayuda, que permitiremos que España y Alemania, nos ayuden a erradicar esa paste– sé que habla de la mafia. Y yo pienso, en todos los líderes que conozco en España y Alemania

– Hablaremos de eso más tarde, me duele la cabeza y el pecho, y quiero que duermas– lo recuesto y le quito la camisa, él se acobija conmigo, y cierra sus ojos dispuesto a dormir. Mientras que yo pienso que se sentirá…acabar con todos esos seres, que están bajo mi cargo que me conforman, que son parte de mi… que se sentirá, si en la siguiente luna llena, permito que Nápoles, erice mi cuerpo en placer. Y Sicilia, lo contrarreste con balas y sangre derramada.

Cierro mis ojos recostándome a su lado, nuestros risos se tocan ligeramente y ambos sentimos un ligero calor recorrernos. Provenientes de Pisa y Nápoles. Nuestras ciudades más sensibles, nuestros orgullos secretos. Cierro los ojos, pensando en que tal vez mi hermano no me perdonaría nunca bañar Italia de sangre, nuevamente.

¿Qué será de mí…en la próxima luna llena?

Ni siquiera yo conozco los caprichos de mi demencia...

* * *

><p>Como ya les dije ni yo se que demonios, llevo a esto, pero pues si quieren dejarme una pedrada, via review, un reclamo o cualquier cosa... ahi abajo hay un Link Azul, piquenle ahi, y obtendran un medio para maldecirme sin convocar a Rusia, o Dejarme un numero para un Psicologo.<p>

Fuente de inspiracion: NPI, Yo estana oyendo Cielito Lindo version Tenores y esto surgio XD

Deja un Review y Rusia y Lovino armaran un amasacre juntos.

Deja un Review y me pondre a actualizar mis demas historias XD


End file.
